Time Warp
by Chase Aphrodite
Summary: If you could reverse the clock and correct the mistakes of your past, wouldn't you accept it regardless of the price? When Dr. Arizona Robbins is presented with this opportunity, she has no doubt about what her duty is. If you could do it all over again, to get it right, what would you do differently?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! How are you?

This is a project I've been working on for some time, so I hope you enjoy it!

Before we continue, I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader, phantomtraveler1, which is more than I could ask for in a beta.

Honey, thank you so much for everything!

* * *

**Prologue**

Arizona was late. And as a good military brat and surgeon, she hated being late. She particularly blamed Callie (_ex-wife and current headache_) for her tardiness this time, since Callie had forgotten (_too busy fucking whichever barely legal med student of the week to remember_) that Sofia needed new ballet shoes for today's class. And Sofia? Sofia only warned her that morning, which forced Arizona to leave her daughter at school, run to the nearest store, make the purchase, go back to the school and leave it at the front desk before she could go to her job.

Arizona huffed angrily as she forced her way through the crowd while exiting the subway, the heat of the people, of the city, unbearable. She had never liked too much heat. Seattle's cold and almost constantly cloudy weather matched her cheerful personality much better than the extreme temperatures of New York… And, the smell! She could feel her lungs burning from the polluted atmosphere, while the smell of sulfur and carbon seemed to pervade everything!

Arizona's dream was _definitely __**not**_ New York. She hated that city. It was too big, too messy, _too much_. It was definitely not where she would choose to live, let alone raise her daughter, but of course that choice had been taken from her hands, _years _ago.

And Callie? The woman she desperately and hopelessly could _not_ stop loving? She was always fucking one intern or another. Arizona actually thought she and Callie would have a second chance at the City That Never Sleeps, only to have her heart broken _again._

The streets of New York were especially crowded that morning, as she tried to walk as fast as her prosthetic leg would allow her (and that was another factor that made her hate New York. The streets of Seattle were never so busy. Arizona didn't feel so... _Disabled_ there. New York didn't let her forget for a minute that she wasn't _normal_).

She crossed the street without noticing the red light in front of her, or the taxi speeding towards her, and almost like an extracorporeal experience she saw the car collide with her fragile body, was thrown meters forward, her limbs in twisted and unnatural positions, falling back onto the hard, hot asphalt.

Arizona looked up at the clouds and thought she was late for her surgery one last time before letting her eyes close.

* * *

When Arizona began regaining consciousness, she kept her eyes closed. There was something wrong.

She felt the prickling of grass on her skin instead of hot asphalt. The smell was not the polluted air of the streets, but a faint scent of dew and flowers, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful blue sky without clouds or buildings.

Arizona took a deep breath, noticing that nothing in her body hurt, which was strange. She began to sit up slowly to take account of her injuries.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. Her left leg! Her left leg was there! Her left leg was there, attached to her body in perfect condition!

A hoarse, melodic laugh made her turn her head. A man who looked more like a Greek statue was standing a few feet away from her. His curly hair was charcoal black, and his eyes a liquid gold. And even more impressively... He was _completely _naked. Arizona shouted in embarrassment, covering her eyes with her hands.

"You know, that isn't most people's reaction."

"You're naked! And I don't know where I am or what is happening, but…, but that's not right! And you're a man!" Arizona shouted back in a shrill voice.

That hoarse laugh filled the air once more. "Well, you're naked too."

Arizona peeked between her fingers and screamed once more using her hands to cover herself.

"Why, Arizona! You're a doctor, please!" The man replied, his tone amused. She heard footsteps on the grass and felt clothes being placed on her lap. Arizona opened her eyes slowly and this time the man was wearing a pair of black sweatpants. She quickly dressed in the scrubs offered and feeling more comfortable now that her privacy was guarded, she slowly touched her leg, before raising her eyes to study where she was. It was a meadow... Small grassy hills stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?" she asked in a whisper, fearing the answer that seemed obvious by touching her leg that shouldn't be there.

"Well… Arizona, you are dead… well, _dying._"

Arizona looked back at the man beside her and for the first time noticed the huge white wings sticking out of his back. "You..."

"Kai. Call me Kai."

"You're an angel" Arizona said in shock and awe.

Kai laughed again and nodded. "I think you can call me that. I'm your guide." He whistles looking around. "This place is beautiful. Usually, I see train stations and hospitals."

Arizona sat on the floor, tears blurring her vision. Her hands slowly touched her left leg, her mind running at full speed struggling to understand what was happening, to come to terms with the fact that her body was once again whole.

Despite there being no actual time in the meadow, she had a sense of moments passing and finally the reality of the situation began to weigh on Arizona's shoulders.

"I died," she murmured. "I died... Oh God... Sofia... No... She can't lose another parent!" She sobbed. "And Callie! Callie don't deserve to be a single mom, and God... April, April and Richard and Andrew... What if nobody tells them? Oh God..."

Kai sat beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I came to guide you to the next world. But you can take your time."

Arizona rested her head on Kai's shoulder, sobbing. Kai sighed sadly. "Father is also disappointed. It wasn't your time. And that wasn't your destiny... But not even God has the power to turn back time, if a soul made peace with its choices in life and is ready to move on."

Arizona rubbed her cheek against the angel's shoulder. "How _can I _accept my choices? If I could turn the clock back, knowing what I know today, I would make so many different choices."

Kai squeezed Arizona's hand. "Arizona... Could I offer you a deal?" He murmured, his pink lips touching the skin of her ear. "We turn back the clock. You keep all the knowledge you have up to today, and you get a new chance. A chance to fulfill your destiny. And I, as your guide, I will stand by you every step of the way."

Arizona stared in shock at the angel, her cheeks wet. "This... Is this possible?"

Kai nodded slowly. "For a person who has saved so many lives and can save so many more? I don't see why my father wouldn't allow it. Of course, I must give you the three fair warnings. Where there is death, there will always be death. Certain fates are inevitable. Meant to be. And, of course... Everything has its price."

Arizona stared at the meadow in front of her, the sadness over her own death still heavy on her chest. She could go back. She could go back in time to get Nick medical treatment... She could go back and make Mark and Lexie realize how they felt about each other. She could be a better friend to Teddy, approach Richard and April years earlier... And Karev, she could help Karev more... She could convince Derek to stay in Seattle and keep him alive. She could… she could prevent the plane from crashing?! So... Then her leg would never be cut off. And God... She and Callie... she and Callie could go back to before it all became too big a mess to fix. She could go back before then and make her relationship with Callie perfect in all its imperfection. And Sofia... Sofia could have her momma. Her family complete, no divorce and break ups and fights... She could do it all over again and do it _right_ this time. Wasn't it her duty to try? And the price? Who cares about the price in the face of having a second chance to live, a chance to fix their mistakes, to save lives!

She smiled, dimples showing on her cheeks. "Kai, turn back the clock. I want to take the chance. I want to correct all my mistakes since I assumed Dr. Kenley's place at Seattle Grace!"

Kai smiled and his pearly teeth flashed dangerously for a second before Arizona lost consciousness again, thinking that _this _time… This time she would get it right.


	2. Chapter One

_Hi guys! How are you?_

_First, I would like to thank you very, very, very much for all the reviews, kudos, favorites and followings that we got only with the prologue!_

_I would especially like to thanks: Anita, BrittneyJ2020, calzona4me, Calzonafan123, chuckechesnut, Felicity_Olicity, helenkidd1, Kels1769, koreee.95, LarisUSB, Mariz Vida, MauraIslesJr, Sisidandan, TheMikaelsonPrince, Tifenn and WitchArabella_

_And of course, a special thanks to my beta reader: phantomtraveler1_

_**Answering Reviews:** I planned to go back so far for many reasons that will be revealed throughout the story. And yes, this will impact many things, including Sofia, but calm down, we'll cross that bridge when we get there._

_I got some comments saying that Callie was out of character because she was "sleeping around". First thing, right now Callie is single, so if she wants to sleep with all of New York, it's her right. However, Callie's behavior was indicative of something intentional in the story. After all, you know Callie doesn't usually spleep around. Or maybe that was just Arizona's jealousy talking. You didn't EVER see Callie with anyone. So don't be so quick to judge, guys, and hold your fire._

_And, take it all with a pinch of salt._

_Finally, I just wanted to say that I plan to try to post a new chapter every Thursday._

_I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 01**

When Arizona opened her eyes again, she was in a bed. She sat up slowly, her hands going to her left leg, caressing her own skin, delightedly watching her own left foot move, like it hadn't in years.

"God..." she murmured, a smile breaking out in her face. Arizona jumped out of bed, laughing as she felt both her legs move together, wiggling her toes in absolute delight. She ran to the bathroom, smiling at her reflection, ten years younger. She giggled as she saw Kai's face over her shoulder.

"We're back," she said to him, maintaining eye contact through the mirror. "We're really back."

Kai laughed softly and nodded. "We're back".

Arizona turned squealing with joy and embraced the half-naked man. "How… How are we going to do this?" she murmured, keeping her face against her guide's chest, the scent of the meadow, not having yet left Kai's skin.

Kai shrugged. "Only you can see me Arizona. I will follow you and help you with the memories, but you're free. This is _your_ second chance."

Arizona sighed turning to the mirror. "This is my chance to make things right with Calliope," she murmured lovingly. "Wait, wait. What day is it?" she muttered taking out her cell phone. She frowned, thinking it would take her a while to readjust to the technology. "January 2009... Dr. Kenley will have a heart attack..."

"Tomorrow. Your main case will be Jackson Prescott. And you will meet Miranda Bailey and Alex Karev."

Arizona nodded. "I remember that case. It was a true miracle. I think I can do better this time. But before... Before, I need..." she looked around the apartment for her laptop. "I need to talk to Nick. He needs to get proper treatment. It's been three years since he was diagnosed, I think…"

Kai sat on Arizona's couch, throwing a small ball against the wall while the pediatrician wrote to her best friend.

_Hey Nick!_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while... Alright, alright, I know I turned into a horror show during my residency, but now that I've finished my fellowship I should've a more normal life. Or as normal as a doctor's life can be._

_Because I'm a doctor, remember that, Nick? Even though I'm a pediatric surgeon, I studied everything. That is, I can help you if something is wrong._

Arizona took a deep breath. Theoretically, she shouldn't know about the tumor.

_I have a feeling something is wrong. Let me help you, Nick; please contact me!_

_With love,_

_Arizona_

She bit her bottom lip before clicking send. With that done, Arizona decided to explore her old apartment. The memories were coming back little by little, like little flashes through her mind. She was so focused that she didn't even notice Kai fade into the background.

It didn't take long for her to hear the sound of a new email. She jumped back to her laptop. She took a moment to acclimate back to the old technology. She had gotten used to the smoothness and easy access to everything the technology of her time provided. _This might take a minute_, she thought and waited while everything was uploading while silently longing for the digitalized easiness she left behind.

_Hey, Phoenix!_

_Your sixth sense is damn accurate, isn't it? I was trying a more unorthodox route of treatment for my little issue, but if you could feel something wrong all the way back to the States, maybe it isn't working so well, after all. But don't worry M.D., I'm already buying my ticket to Seattle and I'll be a good lab rat for you._

_Love,_

_Nick_

Arizona laughed softly, her eyes welling up with tears that start streaming down her cheeks. Nick was alive and she was going to have enough time to save him. She sniffled a few times, trying to calm down. Nick was coming home. He would be fine. Now, she needed to focus on Jackson Prescott.

Arizona pulled out her files from Hopkins and began to study her case notes of children with short bowel syndrome, so that she could figure out how she could buy enough time for Jackson Prescott, until the transplant arrived.

Honestly, she wanted to strangle Kenley. Repeating the same procedure twelve times, what the _hell_ was he thinking?! Three years spent _torturing_ a poor boy instead of leaving his comfort zone!

She would arrive in the OR tomorrow with a real plan and she would show everyone why she was (or rather, would become) one of the greatest pediatric surgeons in the country.

* * *

Arizona arrived early at the hospital so she could organize Kenley's charts. She picked up Jackson Prescott's binder and took a deep breath, looking at Kenley's notes. She'd like to just put the boy on the transplant list, _right away_. But Bailey would fight her every step of the way, and this was an unnecessary fight. She could save as much bowel as possible, as well as remove the most damaged part of his liver, which would give her more reasons for the transplant request. She nodded to herself, thinking that it was a solid plan. Before leaving her new office, she smiled at Kai. Her angel was barefoot and wearing only black sweatpants, his huge white wings folded and dragging on the floor as he walked a few steps behind her.

They had talked and settled on Kai always being around (even if sometimes he disappeared from her sight completely) to guide her through the past.

Arizona skated to the General Surgery Nurse Station. She couldn't contain the huge smile on her face when she saw the young - still a resident - Miranda Bailey.

"Doctor Bailey!" she called, moving toward her and extending her hand. "Arizona Robbins" she introduced herself. The future chief of surgery looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it, with obvious hesitation on her face. "I'm taking over Doctor Kenley's patients."

"You are the peds surgeon."

"Yeah," she confirmed nodding her head, the permanent smile on her face. "I see you're assisting with Jackson Prescott." Arizona paused a moment to breathe. "With all due respect to Dr. Kenley, he was a wonderful physician, but I'm surprised he has insisted on this course of treatment for so long. When it wasn't - _you know_ \- working." Arizona studied Bailey's face, watching her friend take a deep breath, clearly annoyed with her. Dammit, she had offended Bailey. Again! "Oh, no I'm not criticizing you!" She quickly amended. "You didn't make the call."

"Yeah, but I supported the call," Bailey recited, pushing the chair away from the desk. Bailey took a deep breath and began trying to explain. "We hadn't turned the corner yet, but Kenley was sure that if we kept on doing what we were doing-"

"Jackson's case is quite severe," Arizona interrupted. They had no time for these debates.

_The boy is dying Bailey. Every minute counts. I need you to trust me. _Arizona thought worriedly. Bailey looked at her incredulously.

"If you're suggesting we were torturing him with useless procedures..."

Arizona smiled. Bailey was still Bailey. "A lot of senior peds surgeons believe stritoroplasty works, and sometimes they're right." That was enough for Bailey to nod in agreement with her. Arizona took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't go straight for the transplant, but that didn't mean she wasn't frustrated "So, we'll go with this, today, but with his liver disease, we need to start exploring other options." She paused a moment just to smile at Bailey. "I've got to run." She said pulling away. "Dr. Kenley had a big case load. I will see you at the OR!" She said before taking off and skating away.

A giggle she barely managed to hold back almost escaped her mouth. If she could, she would be skating all day. Arizona had cried a little, while putting on her heelies that morning. _She was skating again_. Arizona stopped before entering the locker room to prepare for Jackson's surgery… Unfortunately, she doubts the nurses would let her skate into the OR.

* * *

Arizona smiled as she saw Karev preparing to enter the OR. She quickly began cutting, with a precision far superior to someone who had just finished their fellowship. She took a deep breath, knowing the mess that would be inside the boy.

"Karev, can you pull the retractor more?" She asked.

Her future resident obeyed the order without hesitation, knowing exactly how much more pressure to apply. "Like this?"

She agreed. "Yeah, great."

Arizona shook her head. "Look at this. It is a mess. He'll have maybe ten centimeters of bowel when we're done here."

"Wow, wow, wow… Can't we try Bianchi's procedure to try to save some more, then?" Bailey interrupted anxiety clear in her voice.

Arizona didn't even deign to look at the resident in front of her. "The bowels are dead, and the liver is cirrhotic. There is no way to save anything."

"Yeah, but-"

"Dr. Bailey, this kid should have been on the transplant list a year ago. It is a miracle that he's still alive." Arizona took a deep breath. ("_Teach them Arizona. They are your ducklings." _Norman McHale's voice, her former mentor echoing in her mind.) "This is what happens when you insist on the same procedure _twelve_ times…. All right, what we're going to do is try to keep as much of his bowel as possible. He'll need to go on liver dialysis as soon as this is over. I know we have some machines here for a clinical study but keeping this child alive is a priority. And we'll need a transplant… Laura." she called the intern who was watching the surgery. "This boy goes on the transplant list today. Go get the paperwork ready. Intestine and liver."

"I think we should ask for another opinion." Bailey interrupted her again.

Arizona looked at Bailey. "Laura, as an order from your attendant, go get the paperwork ready."

As soon as the OR door closed again, she moved her focus to the child in front of her. "Dr. Bailey, as soon as we get out of here, I'll give you the cell phone number of Norman McHale, the head of Pediatric Surgery at Hopkins. You'll say Arizona send you, and he'll say Jackson needs a transplant two minutes into the call."

"There is no need to snap at me-"

"Actually, there is," Arizona replied. "You're good, Bailey. You could be a great pediatric surgeon, and you have what it takes to be chief of surgery one day. But you are still a resident. Which means you are still in training and still learning. And what you need to learn today is that repeating the same procedure _twelve_ times won't bring different results, and Dr Kenley put this boy at risk. And in medicine, and _especially_ in peds, your focus cannot be on you, or the attendant you're working with, but on the patient. You don't know me yet, I'm the stranger in a ponytail and you liked and trusted Kenley, but that doesn't change the facts."

Karev looked at Bailey's astonished face. The rest of the surgery was done in silence.

* * *

Arizona collapsed on her couch that night, grunting. "God, I had forgotten how frustrating Bailey could be."

Kai laughed hoarsely. "I think you're the first doctor who acknowledged that she's still a resident."

Arizona sighed turning her cell phone in her hand. She missed the social networks and games on her old phone (_well, future phone_). And the tablets, which had greatly improved the efficiency in the hospital. She didn't like working with so much paper anymore. "Do you think she'll hate me? We've never really butt heads like that before…"

Kai shook his head, his black curls bobbing almost childishly. "I think she'll respect you. You're fighting for this child. She sure appreciates _that_."

Arizona nodded absently. It had been almost a week since Jackson's surgery had taken place. No compatible donors yet. And no excuses to talk to Calliope. Or Mark. God, she'd missed Mark. And Lexie was still there. She sighed. Kai had advised her to let things progress naturally. So, she would try to focus on Jackson for now. And soon, soon she could get closer to her friends. She fell asleep, still lying on her couch, being woken up a few hours later by the sound of her pager.

"Shit, 911."

Arizona jumped off the couch, still smiling at her left leg as she put on her sneakers and bolted out the door.

* * *

She spotted Bailey outside Jackson's room as she straightened her white coat.

"I'm up, I'm here." she announced trying to ward off her tiredness. "What happened?"

The resident walked fast to her, preventing her from entering the room. "Jackson's BP has gone down a little since yesterday. No big deal, but if we make a few calls and be a little pushy, we might be able to pass him a little further on the transplant list."

Arizona looked at her resident, shocked. "Dr. Bailey, you paged me 911 at 2:30 in the morning. To chat?"

Bailey looks embarrassed for a second. "You like to chat. You're chatty."

Arizona closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Not at 2:30 in the morning!" She looked at Bailey, worried for a moment. "Look, he's young, he's almost at the top of the list. UNOS will find a donor for him as soon as it's possible" (_or Webber will do it, just like last time_) "And God knows that staying up all night chatting about it won't help. I'll try to get some sleep, and I suggest you do the same. "

"He's running out of time," Bailey complained in a chocked-up voice.

Arizona smiled sadly. She had almost forgotten about this insecure Bailey. "They always are. Welcome to peds" she repeated her words.

* * *

Arizona was preparing a coffee for herself. She had forgotten that there were twenty other children who needed her care besides Jackson. And she had just sent one of them home along with her parents, because there was simply no treatment. And she was frustrated. Because there _was_ treatment. That hadn't yet been finalized. Anyway, she had recommended the girl for clinical research, but her parents didn't want her to be a guinea pig. She had only been taking a few minutes to compose herself when Bailey found her.

"Okay, I made a list of the best pediatrics GAs in the country. I think between the two of us, we can get one of those guys to come here and do a TIPS procedure on him."

Arizona took a deep breath. She knew how to do a TIPS procedure. She was _excellent_ at TIPs procedures. To hell with the technicality of… You know, not actually having learnt them _yet here_. She didn't need another surgeon intruding into her OR and trying to tell her what to do, ordering her and bossing her around and most importantly _distracting_ her from her job. A job at which she excels, _thank you very much_. "Firstly, I am perfectly capable of performing a TIPS procedure," she began. "And secondly, doing a TIPS procedure on a boy who needs a new liver is putting a band aid in a bullet hole."

Bailey looked exasperated. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

Arizona smiled, rolling her eyes. "I have. Wait for UNOS. Trust the process. Why can't you?"

That was enough to piss Bailey off. "Because I'm tired of waiting while this child gets worse! Jackson is tired! His mother is tired! The only one who is content to sit on her ass and wiggle your fingers waiting is you!"

This ignited Arizona's temper. "Look, I've been patient with you, I've been nice, but I am really over you constantly telling me how to do my job!"

"Well, clearly someone has to!"

"I have twenty other children-"

"And I am concerned over this one child!"

"SHUT UP"

Arizona stopped arguing with Bailey staring at the door where Karev was standing. She hadn't even noticed him there.

"Respectfully," he corrected himself, "respectfully shut up. Because we have organs," he announced with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

Arizona swallowed hard. She was the attending physician. She would have to go, on a small plane, with Karev to fetch these organs.

She nodded quickly. "Dr. Bailey, you know the procedure. Go get Jackson ready. Doctor Karev we'll go get those organs."

* * *

Arizona was sweating cold as they boarded the plane. She sighed as she sat in the front row. Lexie had sat in the back, and she was dead, so Arizona couldn't get past the third row of any kind of aircraft.

_But Lexie isn't dead _she thought, trying to breathe. _Lexie is just fine. Lexie is going to __**be fine**__, if I have anything to do with it._

Since it was just the two of them, she expected Karev to choose a seat away from her, only to be surprised when he sat right beside her.

Arizona couldn't speak, fear (_your leg is still here. you're safe_) forming a lump in her throat.

Kai sat behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Arizona. You are safe." Her angel reassured her.

As the plane began to accelerate for take-off, she closed her eyes, only to be surprised when Karev gripped one of her hands, squeezing it gently. She squeezed back until the plane was high when she finally managed to breathe again. "I... Thank you."

Alex just shrugged. "Fear of flying?"

She nodded. "I ..." (_I was in a plane crash. But she hasn't. Not yet. Hopefully, not ever_) "I always feel closer to death on planes than in the OR."

Karev nodded and went back to ignoring her.

"I saw Izzie the other day" (_she doesn't deserve you Alex, she'll break your heart. Jo will arrive soon and she's perfect for you_).

Alex nodded. "Yeah"

Arizona smiled. "It's nice. You're a beautiful couple" (_you and Jo will be even better_).

She let Karev spend the rest of the trip pretending to be asleep. But he took her hand again as soon as the commander warned that they would begin the descent. Arizona smiled. The golden heart was there.

* * *

The next time Karev spoke to her was when he saw the patient from whom they would take the organs.

"It's just a kid."

Arizona nodded, knowing what it was like to deal with the shock for the first time. "Yes. Let's get the organs."

* * *

Alex didn't look up during the entire procedure. Not even when she explained aloud what she was doing and the differences in anatomy between adults and children for him.

When they got back to the plane, he didn't sit next to her either.

She took a deep breath. "Spit it out Karev. Don't brood."

He glared at her. "We just got a little boy's intestine and liver out. A dead little boy! And you don't mind! You didn't even blink during the whole procedure, and now you stand there, shaking in fear of a plane, but you didn't care about that kid!"

Arizona stared at her hands in her lap shaking. "I know they unplugged that little boy. Do you think I don't get that? Do you think I don't know about the tiny coffin they're going to stick him in? I know all about the tiny coffins. I see them all the time. In my sleep." She took a deep breath "But we move on Karev. You turn your back on the tiny coffins and move on. To the next child."

Karev turned forward still angry. But as the plane was about to descend, he reached out to her hand through the aisle.

Arizona gripped his hand tightly. Fear consumed her, but a part of her was proud. Here was her pediatric surgeon.

* * *

The transplant surgery was quiet and calm. Arizona took a deep breath. They had been faster this time. Jackson's treatment was more advanced.

Kai was watching over her shoulder. "Everything looks fine on my end."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Finishing the vena cava."

Karev smiled at her. "Anastomosis looks good."

Bailey smiled. "Now all that's left is to release the clamps."

Arizona smiled at Bailey. God, she loved how she used a stool to get taller, so she had a better view of the patient. "Do the honors, Miranda. He's your patient."

Bailey smiled at her. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins"

She watched carefully as Bailey removed the clamps, paying attention to the dark marks, but she didn't need to.

"Call on me!" intern Sadie Harris interrupted. "There is a spot on the duodenum."

Arizona looked at that angrily. Damn it, not again! She shook her head.

"What the hell is that ?!" Bailey snapped.

Arizona took over immediately. "Necrosis… Dammit! Get the organs out now! We'll need a new transplant, looks like we're going to do a TIPS procedure, Bailey."

"This can't be happening..." Bailey started tearfully. "Not to this little boy."

Arizona was already putting new clamps. "Dr. Harris help Dr. Bailey step away, Dr. Karev you're taking over."

Sadie immediately moved behind Bailey. "No, I can go on!" Bailey protested her eyes full of tears.

Arizona did not raise her eyes as she removed the increasingly dark organs. "That's an order, Miranda. Karev!"

Karev forcibly removed Bailey, quickly picking up the instruments. "How long to find new organs?"

"Twenty-four hours. Maybe more, since he was already on liver dialysis." Arizona warned. "Harris, Bailey, find all interns and residents. Someone in Seattle must be compatible with this boy and I want all hands-on deck, working on finding new organs. Now!"

Arizona didn't even have time to look up to see the mighty Dr. Bailey, running out of an OR to follow an order.

* * *

Arizona collapsed when she got home. "I did everything right!" she said tearfully to Kai. "Everything! And yet, Jackson is dying and its days earlier, which means the original donor for Jackson isn't there!"

Kai sighed and sat beside her. "Arizona. Take a deep breath. Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

Arizona shook her head. "He's already on the liver dialysis machine. That gives us an advantage. Still..."

And in that moment, it was as if a light bulb appeared above Arizona's head. She ran back out her door, and rushed back to the hospital, just in time to see Bailey, crying outside.

"Dr. Bailey?" she called softly.

"I want off this case." She whispered. "Oh God, I want off this case. I want off... This little boy is going to die, and I just don't want to be here to see it. I just don't want… I just want off. I want off this case. I want off!"

Arizona shook her head. "Jackson is already on liver dialysis, but we can put him on peritoneal dialysis. This will delay any swelling in the brain and not require further surgery."

Bailey looked at her in surprise. "It doesn't solve the problem of..."

Arizona nodded. "No. But it will buy us time. I'll do the procedure, and don't let anyone rest until we get those organs."

* * *

When Arizona had set up everything to begin the dialysis procedure, Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens hurried through the door. She smiled at the two, watching as they quickly took over their positions.

"Arizona, don't let this woman work with needles. Something's not right with her." Kai murmured in her ear.

She nodded. "Doctor Stevens, switch places with Doctor Karev. He's been working with this boy for a while."

Izzie nodded in confusion, going to hold the ultrasound while Alex took over the catheter.

Arizona refocused on the boy, but she noticed Izzie looking anguished while staring at something behind her.

She began to instruct Karev in detail, on what they were doing and for what purpose.

"Shut up," she heard Izzie mutter.

"What was that?" she asked to the blonde doctor incredulously. This resident _had not_ just told her to shut up during such a delicate procedure. She wouldn't dare... Karev looked equally concerned.

"Nothing. Sorry Doctor Robbins" Izzie said louder this time.

Melinda Prescott entered the room. "Has UNOS said anything?"

Arizona looked at the doctor holding the ultrasound. "Dr. Stevens will call them again. And contact Dr. Bailey and see if any of our doctors were lucky." she said to the woman, who was clearly and understandably worried. Izzie was looking around anxiously and didn't move to carry out the order. "Doctor Stevens, are you paying attention?!"

Kai shook his head. "Arizona, no. There's something wrong with her, this doctor isn't all here."

"Dr. Stevens, ask at the nurses' station to make the calls. And then go get some rest."

Izzie nodded, almost in a daze, propping the ultrasound on the patient's bed and leaving the room. Arizona and Karev finished the procedure in silence.

"Dr. Robbins, Izzie... She was tired. We've all been up all night trying to find the organs and-"

Arizona silenced Karev with a gesture. "It's okay. Just talk to her. This is a serious case, Karev."

Arizona took a deep breath, appreciating her work. "Good job here Alex." she complimented. "I'll make the rounds, try to talk to Izzie, okay?"

* * *

Arizona was returning from her rounds to check Jackson's PIC when George O'Malley came running toward her, Richard Webber right behind him.

"I got it Dr. Robbins!" George announced "We have the organs! OR number 3!"

Arizona looked into the room, Jackson's PIC still below the limit. She nodded. "Great job O'Malley" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The surgery went well, and Jackson's heart didn't stop. Not even once. After they sent the boy to Recovery, Arizona leaned against the wall taking a deep breath.

Miranda Bailey stopped next to Arizona. "I... I didn't think you could handle this case. After today I think you were the only person who could have ever handled it." she said softly. "I almost crossed a line today. Before O'Malley arrived... I was going to ask Derek Shepherd to let a man die so I could save this boy. But I didn't break my oath. Thanks to you."

Arizona laughed softly and took Bailey's hand. "You are an excellent doctor, Miranda. I know you, and when it comes down to it, you will always do the right thing… And thank you. For trusting me."

Arizona gave Bailey one last soft smile and turned back to staring at the walls quietly, cherishing these few moments of peace and letting the immense feelings of gratefulness flow through her, still in awe of this new chance at life she was given. She sighed softly and let her head fall back against the wall, content in the feelings of achievement and camaraderie shared between her and the woman who would one day be one of her closest friends.


	3. Chapter Two

Hi guys! How are you on the other side of the screen?

First of all, I'm so sorry for not being able to upload the chapter last week. I fumbled with this semester's final exams and failed.

Second, my sincere thanks to Carly Giuliani, whoknows33, Calzonafan123, ChrisM92, NDenner, brady25, Tifenn: tifustiti, perpetualblyss and loudwithlaughter for all your reviews.

Last but not least, my big thanks to my dear friend and beta reader phantomtraveler1

* * *

**Chapter 02**

Arizona was on a high. After Jackson Prescott's case she's been on a string of good results, with no children dying on her hands in the last couple of weeks.

Arizona skated all over the hospital (where the nurses allowed - she had tried to skate at NICU only to be tackled by one of them). She and Kai were dancing every day in her apartment. She was even running in the park!

Her life was practically perfect. All that was missing was Nick arriving in Seattle (he promised that he was just tying up his business there, and… you know, having to walk a trail to the nearest town where he would rent a car to get to the airport).

And Calliope.

So, Arizona was basically floating in a pink cloud when Dr. Dixon asked her to consult on Stacy Pollock.

Arizona sighed before walking over to Bailey (who had been telling anyone and everyone who wanted to listen, -or didn't -, that Arizona Robbins was Seattle Grace's best acquisition in a long time, and no one should touch a child without her permission…. Her new rule to her residents.), to confirm the diagnosis of cor pulmonale.

As soon as Dr. Dixon left, Bailey grabbed her lab coat. "Aren't you going to scrub in this surgery? You... You're the peds surgeon!"

Arizona smiled in surprise. "Bailey, this is a cardiac case. You and Dr. Dixon can handle it."

Bailey shook her head. "She's just a child. And I…" she trailed off.

Arizona gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Children are tough. And maybe you'll open this girl's chest and fix something simple. Or maybe she'll need a transplant and a backpack with a portable pump that will deliver her medicine at the right times so she can have a childhood. Either way, you'll give her the rest of her life. And I'm telling you that you'll want to be there for this moment. Because Stacy? She needs you."

* * *

Arizona returned to her office. She had been trying to write an article about Jackson Prescott's treatment, but how could she explain that she knew what to do, before ever touching the boy, well… In a way that wouldn't guarantee her, a one-way trip to the psyche ward, anyway?

She was turning the pages of his exams when she heard knocking on the door. She didn't usually close her office door during the day, so it was open, and Paul Anderson was there looking anxious.

Arizona widened her eyes for a second before she remembered that Wallace was alive. Then she gave her best and most charming smile and stood up. "Hey! How can I help you?"

Paul took a deep breath and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "Dr. Robbins, correct?"

Arizona nodded and reached out to greet him. The grip was tight, though Paul's hands were shaking. "I'm Paul Anderson. My son, Wallace, is a patient here. Dr. Kenley was his doctor."

They sat down, and Arizona quickly closed the folders in front of her. "I think I haven't met Wallace yet."

Paul shook his head. "He… He has short bowel syndrome. He had the last surgery with Kenley a few months ago. His eleventh bowel resection." Paul took a deep breath, and Arizona noticed Kai rising from the couch to stand beside her. "My wife, Bethany, she attends a support group to parents in this situation. And she heard about Jackson Prescott's recovery. So, I want to transfer Wallace's care to you as well as discuss the best course of treatment."

Arizona took a deep breath. "Do you have his latest exams?"

Paul nodded eagerly, and opened his briefcase, offering her a binder.

Arizona smiled reassuringly and put her hand over Paul's. "I'm going to study Wallace's case. And the possible alternatives we have. And then we can decide our next step, okay?"

Paul took a deep breath. "He's nine years old… And he's done more than twice as many surgeries than Bethany and I combined. They keep saying that he doesn't have much of a chance of living... But, he's my son, Dr. Robbins. He's my boy." He said brokenly while staring at Arizona. He lifted a hand to rub at his tired eyes and she couldn't help but feel her heart twist at the anguish and fatigue that she could see in him. She remembered how emotionally draining, worrying for Sofia had been… And God… Sofia. She missed her baby so much.

Arizona nodded sympathetically. "I... Let's make a plan." She said, clearing her throat.

Paul nodded. They exchanged contacts and soon the man said goodbye and left the office. Arizona closed the door and crouched on the floor covering her face.

"I need to save Wallace, Kai."

The angel took an apple. "Do your best. But remember that some things are immutable."

Arizona nodded, and when she saw Kai eating her apple, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "How many of these have you eaten?"

Kai laughed hoarsely. "Four? I like the taste. Theoretically, I don't need to eat." He smiled sympathetically at Arizona. "I think it's cute that you prepare your snacks like you're doing it to Sofia. If you weren't having lunch at the cafeteria, I bet you'd make your lunches in the same way."

Arizona shrugged. "Force of habit."

Kai nodded. "Want some help thinking of something for the Anderson boy? I can help you remember their exams from the other timeline."

Arizona nodded. "Let's get to work then, Kai"

* * *

A few hours later, Arizona was preparing a file for the Anderson family. She wanted Wallace to have a bowel transplant. Her thoughts were interrupted by frantic knocking on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Miranda Bailey came into her office out of breath, but with a smile on her face. "You're brilliant!" she stated. "I was in surgery with Stacy and Dixon said she would need a transplant. And, and I had to leave. Because I couldn't handle the idea of this little girl slipping through my fingers and I went to visit my son at the daycare. When I saw the backpacks, and I remembered what you said. So, I ran back, and I told the parents what we could do... I would have come before, but Dr. Dixon... Well, she had a moment. But we can put the portable pump on Stacy, and she can have a childhood!"

Arizona's eyes widened. "Dr. Bailey, you talked to Dr. Dixon before talking to the parents, correct?"

Bailey's smile slowly died. "Well… She was breaking the news to her parents! They needed to know!"

Arizona sighed. "And she's chief surgeon on this case. And she deserves our respect. So, I'll be happy to assist on this surgery, but you need to apologize to her."

Bailey grunted softly but nodded. "But you're going to scrub in on the surgery, right?"

Arizona laughed softly and nodded. "Great save, Bailey. I'm proud of you."

Bailey's chest filled with pride and she passed the exams to Arizona as they walked to the OR.

* * *

Arizona smiled encouragingly at Bailey once the surgeon had started. Kai was watching over Dixon's shoulder, a certain fascination in his angelic expressions.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." Bailey started breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I should've spoken to you first."

Dixon nodded, her focus completely on the procedure. "It was inappropriate, but I've come to expect it from pediatric surgeons. Always breaking protocol." She sighed and shook her head.

Bailey looked surprised at Dixon. "I'm not a pediatric surgeon. I've landed a few peds cases recently, but I'm getting back to general surgery the first chance I get."

Arizona tilted her head. Bailey would be a great pediatric surgeon. However, Webber had chosen her to follow his footsteps. And she had already tried to have this fight and lost.

"You touch the child whenever you speak with her." Dixon continued "You explain conditions to the child, not just the parents. You react to the patient as if it was your own child. You break protocol, which is inappropriate. Except in pediatric surgery, where protocols are constantly evolving. You are not a general surgeon. You're a pediatric surgeon."

Arizona smiled at Bailey. Dixon was right. Bailey would be excellent at peds.

* * *

Arizona was heading for the locker room so she could change. Some nurses had invited her for a drink after work and she was happy to accept. When she saw Bailey smiling outside Stacy Pollock's room, she stopped beside her to watch the girl showing her backpack full of ornaments to her parents.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Did you use a bedazzler?"

Bailey lifted the machine, a smile on her face. "Circa 1986. As seen on TV."

Arizona laughed in surprise. "Dixon's right, you know. You do belong in peds surgery. Although, I think Ri... The chief. The chief has already chosen you to take his place."

Bailey shook her head. "My own baby almost died last year. The doctors in this hospital, my friends, all worked to save his life. And I stood outside the room feeling so useless, so powerless and helpless. Like I was losing everything in the world and couldn't do a single damn thing to stop it. And when he didn't die, I knew I didn't want to be anywhere near that feeling again, so I think that makes me pretty unsuitable for pediatric surgery."

Arizona looked away for a minute. She knew the feeling Bailey was narrating. She had felt it on her skin when her baby was born four months too soon after that terrible car accident. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I'd say that makes you uniquely qualified. And if you have an interest and Richard Webber allows it, I'd love to have a chance to rob you into pediatric surgery." she said smiling at Bailey before walking away.

* * *

Arizona was sitting at the bar laughing at what some nurse was saying. She had had her fair share of affairs in Seattle before she time travelled, and now no one understood why she was suddenly celibate.

She was talking to a girl from Pathology when her eyes landed on Calliope. She looked so sad. The weight of the world on her shoulders and still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Arizona saw Little Grey exchange a few words with her before she got up and went to the bathroom.

Kai poked her shoulder. "Go after her, Robbins!" He murmured in her ear.

Arizona smiled and excused herself as she went to the bathroom. Butterflies on her stomach, her hands sweating... God, the effect Calliope had on her, even after all this time...

She opened the bathroom door and couldn't help but cast an appreciative glance across Calliope's shape, leaning over the sink, touching up her makeup.

"Hey"

"Hey" Calliope answered without turning to her, almost like an automatic answer.

"Ortho, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi."

"I'm Arizona Robbins. Peds surgery" (y_our future wife, mother of your daughter, the love of your life_). "I've seen you at the hospital" she took a deep, nervous breath. "Are you ok?"

Callie ruffled her hair, clearly upset. "You know... I'm fine."

And she turned around. And Arizona almost lost her breath at seeing her eyes so closely. She had almost forgotten how expressive and captivating those eyes were. Callie has always been so open... Before all the pain she caused. Pain, she could now, fix.

"Fine. People talk. Where we work. They talk. A lot." Arizona started anxiously, her speech stilted and awkward, (_God what is wrong with her?). _"So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that I know things about you" (_because I'm from the future and we were married. Because I asked about you_). "Because people talk."

Callie bowed her head, the smile on her face faded for a second. "Oh... You mean... Terrific." She said muttered tiredly, huffing a sarcastic, breathy laugh.

Callie looked down and Arizona stepped a little closer. "It is, actually. The talk." Callie leaned against the sink. "People really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you."

Kai shook his head. "Where are you going with this?", he said not expecting an answer.

Arizona took a deep breath. "You just… You look upset. And I thought that you should know that the talk is good. And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

Calliope laughed and it was one of the most wonderful sounds Arizona had heard. "You want to give me some names?" She asked wryly.

Arizona smiled coyly and approached Callie. She would never understand how Callie could doubt how attractive she was. How magnetic she could be. She leans in and slowed down a bit just an inch before Callie's lips, not wanting to spook her but also not willing to let a chance by, and when she didn't move back, leaned in kissed her gently.

_Fireworks._ Arizona thought. _And those lips..._

She pulled away slowly. "I think you'll know" She smiled at Callie mischievously before leaving the bathroom.

Kai was laughing alongside her as she paid for hers and Calliope's tabs before leaving the bar to return to her apartment.

"Jesus, that conversation was kind of painful to watch". Kai said, wincing theatrically "You couldn't think of anything else to say to her? God! Talking about other people talking, we really need to work on your conversational skills." Kai sighed dramatically and shaking his head back and forth his wild black curls flopping around, when suddenly he lifted his head to exclaim: "But, hey the kiss! I knew you had it in you!"

Arizona laughed as she threw herself on her bed, her fingers touching her lips gently. She had almost forgotten Calliope's innocent glances. Her charming insecurity. And the lips... Oh those lips! "Reliving this moment is worth any price for coming back here, Kai" she whispered.

Kai's canines flashed in the light for a second before Arizona heard his hoarse laugh fill the apartment.

That night she dreamed of her wedding day.

* * *

Arizona knew Calliope was following her around the hospital and asking about her, working up the courage to ask her out. And each time she could see a shadow of her getting close, even for a second, she needed to stop and take a deep breath.

Kai seemed to be having fun like never had before, watching this cat and mouse game.

She had just helped the nurses set up a scavenger hunt for the children (they heard about the interns' scavenger hunt and they wanted to do one too) when Paul and Bethany knocked on her office door.

"Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson! Please come in!" she greeted them excitedly.

Bethany smiled. "Call me Bethany, Doctor Robbins."

"If so, please call me Arizona."

She picked up two folders she had prepared for them, a thing Nicole Herman had taught her for when parents needed to make a medical decision. She took a deep breath before she started. "Wallace's case is quite severe. And I disagree with the treatment made by Dr. Kenley. I think repeating the same surgery more than ten times won't yield new results. After studying and contacting some colleagues, my official recommendation is that Wallace should've a bowel transplant."

Paul closed his eyes, releasing a heavy breath and Bethany began to cry silently. Arizona gently pushed the folders toward them. "However, no decision needs to be made today. For now, Wallace is stable and maybe he'll stay in this state. But… In case, we need to interfere… When we discuss transplants, in addition to the risks of surgery, we're talking about a lifetime of periodic hospital visits and medicines to keep his immune system in check. I have prepared this document for you to help you understand what it might mean in the long run for Wallace and you both. So, you can read, and I'll be happy to answer your questions. Of course, if you want a second opinion as well, fell free to take it to a second doctor."

Paul took the folder with shaking hands, tears keeping him from reading. "But would he live?"

Arizona nodded. "I believe this is the best chance for us to extend Wallace's life."

Bethany looked at Arizona for a moment. "Do you have children, Arizona?"

She opened her mouth for a moment almost saying yes, she had. She had a beautiful daughter. But no. She didn't have her daughter. _Yet_. Arizona smiled. "Not yet."

Bethany nodded. "A transplant means he would have a childhood... A normal life."

"He would need take medicine and need to see a doctor more than usual, yes. But I firmly believe this is Wallace's best chance."

Before Paul could speak, she smiled. "You don't have to decide anything right now. Take this information home. Read it calmly. Talk to his pediatrician. When you guys make the decision, Wallace will enter a list and then we'll have to wait. There is no rush."

Paul took a deep breath. "If a transplant is what is needed to see my son grow up, Dr. Robbins, you can put him on that list."

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath handing the forms to the nurse. Wallace Anderson was officially on the transplant list. Now she just had to wait.

She walked to her office, slowly. She felt the beginnings of a migraine starting to build up just behind her eyes. Arizona closed the door slowly and sat down, resting her head in her hands. She grunted in frustration at Miranda Bailey's application for a fellowship in pediatric surgery. She had noticed the hesitation in Bailey to get away from Richard Webber.

She was exhausted from all these waiting games. It seemed that waiting was all she been doing lately. Wait for Calliope to talk to her. Wait for Sofia to be born. Wait for Richard Webber to stop Bailey from doing the fellowship. Wait for Karev be interested in peds. Wait for Nick's and April's arrival. It had all become one big waiting game. And she was shaking with anxiety to begin her life!

* * *

Arizona massaged her temples while reading Miranda Bailey's application. She needed to talk to Bailey. While it was true that she had a gift for pediatrics and would be a wonderful addition to Arizona's team she refused to go into battle with Richard Webber, over a resident who still wasn't all that sure about actually joining. Arizona took a deep breath and skated to the General Surgery Nurse Station. She smiled when she saw Bailey there.

"This is the first step in the beginning of a new life" she stated, pointing to the letters of recommendation in Bailey's hands. "How are we feeling? Positive? Confident?"

Bailey took a deep breath, as if trying to calm down. "I'm good. Great."

Arizona nodded, crossing her arms. "Peds Surgery is super competitive." Arizona said, gently trying to poke Bailey. She needed to know if this time the woman was serious about delving into this world. She wouldn't put her neck on the line for someone unwilling to get on her ship.

Bailey nodded. For the first time in a long time, the great Miranda Bailey found herself wanting to impress an attendant. "That's why I'm armed with letters of recommendation to put the competition to shame. Shepherd says I'm talented and resourceful. Sloan finds it an honor to work with me."

Before she could continue, Arizona interrupted. "What does the chief think?"

"I'm still working on that." she promised.

Arizona sighed. "Look, I'm not going to get into a tug war with Richard Webber, Miranda. He's grooming you to take his place, so it's not just his recommendation that matters."

Bailey looked at her in surprise. "Richard Webber has no decision-making power over my future. You calm down. I've got it under control."

Arizona smiled. "Good. Because speaking on my behalf, we couldn't be more excited to have you." Arizona saw Richard coming down the stairs and decided to just skate away. That was a fight she had no interest in getting into.

Bailey almost sighed in relief. She didn't want to go to war with the chief, but that didn't mean Arizona didn't want her as a student.

* * *

Arizona was analyzing some post-op exams when she felt Calliope approaching. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to stay calm.

Kai appeared beside her. "Here she comes. Try to be smoother than your last conversation." He said teasingly, winking at Arizona playfully while nudging her shoulder with his.

"Hey," Calliope said, taking a deep breath, resting a hand on the counter.

Arizona turned to her, turning her back to Kai and his theatrics, a big smile on her face. "Calliope. I haven't seen you around!" (_Alright, she had seen Calliope watching her through the hospital, but she didn't need to tell her _that).

"Well," Callie continued, a big smile on her face. "I've been avoiding you"

Arizona made a false expression of surprise and crossed her arms.

"Is that your best surprise face, woman?!" Kai criticized, but with a fond and exasperated smile on his face. He had never seen Arizona smile so big.

"I know, it's so weird," Callie said, clearly embarrassed by the reddening of her cheeks. "You share a kiss with a woman you've never seen before…"

Arizona's smile faded a little as she saw Callie looking around, as if to make sure no one was listening. Damn, she had forgotten that right now, she was a newbie in the LGBT+ world.

"Honestly, this is a new adventure, one I'm ready to take, for the second time, and… Anyway. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Arizona tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I would love to."

Callie's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh really?! I mean... This... This is great!"

Arizona giggled softly. She took a piece of paper from her pocket and quickly wrote down her number (_old number, current number, Thank God for Kai by her side saying the right one_). She steps closer to Callie and puts the paper in her pocket. "I'll wait for your text, Calliope," she murmured, her lips close to Callie's ear before she walked away.

Kai was doing a little dance next to Arizona. "You have a date! You have a date!" He hummed, his bare feet tapping the hospital floor in time with his silly little tune.

Arizona bit her lower lip and couldn't help but follow Kai's rhythm. _God, she had a date!_

* * *

Callie froze in shock, a huge smile on her face. She honestly thought Arizona would dismiss her. But she had said yes! Her eyes widened. Arizona had said yes. She was expecting a text. She had to plan their date! Callie had never planned a date. _God, she had a date!_

* * *

Callie hurried to Bailey's side. Everyone on the surgical staff had heard Bailey sing Arizona' praises. Bailey was trying to become the woman's student, for God's sake. She should know Arizona well enough to give some tips, right? Right.

Callie bit her fingernail, waiting for the chief to move away from Bailey. She'd really thought Arizona was going to say something like she wasn't lesbian enough for her, not in a million years did she think she might end up with a date. She tried to approach the other woman casually, leaning over the counter.

"So, Bailey..." she began. "You and Arizona Robbins are kind of friends, right?"

Bailey was way too focused on reading whatever paper she had on her hands to look at Callie. Callie took a deep breath. "Bailey? Bailey, I'm trying to get some help over here."

"The chief..." she started indignantly. "He wrote me a form letter of recommendation." She said showing the paper to Callie.

"What? That's insane. He's the chief, and you're Bailey." Callie started reading. "Pleasant in the OR and gets along well with the nurses and rest of the staff. She's completed a serviceable amount of research. A fine addition to any program."

Callie raises her eyebrows in surprise. This couldn't be a letter about Miranda Bailey, especially not one coming from the chief. The man was practically grooming her to take his place! That's the best he has to say?!

"Fine! He used the word fine! A blank page would mean more. I pulled off a twelve people domino surgery. I took out and put back six of a dying girl's organs! I'm Dr. Bailey. I'm better than fine!" Bailey marched off furiously.

Callie hurried after her. "Yes, you are! So much that you want to study with Arizona! And I just asked her out and- "

Bailey came to sudden halt and looked at Callie dumbfounded. "Stop. Did you just say that you asked Dr. Robbins out?"

Callie nodded. "And I need help."

Bailey took a deep breath. "You need to not screw it up, because that woman is the best pediatric surgeon I've ever seen. She is almost six weeks without losing a patient. The hospital needs her, and I need her. And now I need to talk to Richard Webber."

Callie froze in place. Oh, beloved Jesus... What would she do?! She needed Mark. Mark would know what to do.

* * *

She only found Mark when he came after her… After punching Derek Shepherd. Callie took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Maybe this was not a good time to talk about her love life.

* * *

Arizona smiled as she saw Callie coming out of the elevator. "Calliope!" She called happily.

Callie turned to her with clearly anxious eyes. "All right! Look, I asked you out, but I don't know how to do that! I kind of just got into this whole girl story… Women. And maybe I'm inexperienced in that. But I am experienced in other things. I mean... I'm a senior resident. I'm a great surgeon. I'm a divorcee., I was in the Peace Corps. Botswana. It was what convinced me to go to med school. And, mostly recently, I've experienced the joy of cooking. And, and maybe now you are thinking you should've said no but-" she didn't seem to be getting anywhere near a pause… Or a breath for that matter.

Arizona bit her lower lip. God, she had almost forgotten how Calliope could get lost into her own head and come to all these conclusions before anything even happened. It was so... Cute. Annoying when it was about decisions in their relationship… But cute. "Calliope?" She interrupted tentatively.

Callie paused for breath, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Kai was laughing. "That explains a lot."

Arizona smiled. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me Friday? I'd love to talk more about your _experiences_."

Callie smiled with relief. "Yeah. That would be great."

Arizona smiled. "Well, you have my number."

Arizona's pager started ringing. She pouted. "Damn it. I'd love to hear more, but I need to go." She approached Callie, her lips almost touching her earlobe. "Bye, Calliope," she muttered breathily before running back to the NICU.

Kai's laugh rang in her ears, but a huge smile was on her face all night long.


End file.
